25 Days Of TyKa
by TheFlameStory
Summary: Join Tyson and Kai as they celebrate Christmas together, let's hope Kai doesn't kill Tyson before Christmas.
1. Jingle Bell Rock

Kai thought that he would be able to sleep in for a couple hours since he worked the local hospital til two in the morning. Instead, he woke up to Tyson jumping on the bed.

"Kai? Kai, get up." Said Tyson, happily

Kai didn't feel that happiness as he pushed Tyson off the bed and heard him fall to the floor. Turning over, Kai looked at the clock that shined the time 10:35 am in bright red. Looking over to Tyson, he gave him a glare as Tyson smiled sheepishly at him.

"Tyson, may I need to remind you that I got home at three in the morning, went straight to bed, and get woken up early in the morning by you, for what reason?" Asked Kai as he sat up

"Funny you should ask, Kai." Said Tyson as he walked over to the calender and pointed to a certain date

"It's December 1st!" Said Tyson, exited

Kai, however, didn't share that excitement as he went back to laying down and pulled the cover over his body. Tyson walked over to the bed and reached to pulled the covers off Kai.

"Tyson, take these covers off and you'll be joining Santa Clause at the north pole." Said Kai, turning over on his side

Tyson pouted as he walked out of the room, but not before singing one familiar song.

"You're a monster, Mr. Grinch. Your heart's an empty hole, you're brain is full of spiders, you got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch."

"We'll see who Mr. Grinch when I toss you out this window, Tyson!"

A few hours later, and no singing, Kai came out of their room at 1:30 in the afternoon. Taking a seat on the couch, Kai watched at Tyson danced around the kitchen, listening to Jingle Bell Rock. What made Kai keep staring at Tyson was not his dancing, although that in it's self was awful. It was the fact that Tyson was dressed head to toe in Christmas clothing, it almost looked like Christmas puked all over him.

Tyson spun around the kitchen as the song ended, when Tyson stopped, facing the couch and seeing Kai sitting there. Kai raised an eyebrow as he watched as Tyson turned off the Christmas music.

"Hey Kai, didn't see you there. Have a good nap?" Asked Tyson as he started plating Breakfast

They sat down at the kitchen table, calmly eating the wonderful breakfast Tyson made for them. Kai may not like Christmas, but if it made Tyson happy. Kai would let him do all this, now if only Tyson would stop trying to get him involved.


	2. Let It Snow

Coming home from, Kai thought he would be able to sit down on the couch and relax with Tyson. But seeing as that wasn't going to happen, Kai decided on a different approach.

"It looks like Santa Clause tore through here. What the hell happened?!"

The house was filled with Christmas stuff top to bottom. There was garland hanging from the doorway to the all the bedrooms and on the breakfast bar, a Christmas tree covered with lights and ornaments and more garland. Tyson popped out from one of the bedrooms, and ran over to Kai, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Do you like it?"

Kai had wanted to say no, but looking at Tyson's face, he thought about how much work that Tyson had put into this, he didn't want to hurt him.

"I love it." Said Kai, smiling

Tyson's face lit up with joy as he hugged Kai and pulled away from him. Running up to the window, he looked outside.

"Kai! Kai, come over here." Said Tyson, waving Kai over.

Kai walked over to him and looked out the window to see snow falling from the sky.

"You know, what this means." Said Tyson as he ran over to the closet and pulled out his jacket and ran out the door and in to the winter wonderland. Kai smiled as he watched Tyson play in the snow. He may have acted silly, annoying, and got on his nerves. But that's what Kai loved about him, and nobody could change that. Walking away from the window, Kai set up to make hot chocolate and make a fire in the fireplace to warm up the house, knowing that Tyson would need it.


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

When Kai rolled over in bed a week later, he didn't expect to wake up with a sore throat, a stuffy nose, and him hacking his lungs out. Getting out of bed, Kai walked downstairs and plopped down on the couch and put an arm over his eyes. Oh, how he hated getting sick during winter. It was like every germ was out to get him to make him sick, or maybe that was how him working as a doctor twisted his mind to make him think that.

That begin said, he couldn't get Tyson sick. He just couldn't, he at least wanted Tyson to be cold-free for the time being. Coughing, Kai rolled over on the couch, hearing Tyson walked downstairs. He went into his own thoughts until he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Kai, are you okay? I heard you coughing, is something wrong?" Asked Tyson

Kai smiled as he felt Tyson fussing over him. If it was back when they had first met, Kai would have been his cold self and tell Tyson to take a hike. But that was back then, and this is now, and he would take Tyson fussing over him to Tyson leaving him to suffer any day.

"Kai, do you think that you can eat something?"

Kai nodded and he heard Tyson walk to the kitchen and come back a few minutes later with a bowl of soup and a cup of hot tea. Putting them both on the table, Tyson grabbed the bowl and lifted the spoon filled with soup.

"Open wide." Said Tyson, holding the spoon to Kai's mouth.

Again, Kai would have said no. But, know that this would Tyson happy, he opened his mouth. Although, Kai was sure that he wouldn't have been able to lift the spoon in the first place. Feeling the hot liquid going down his throat, he sighed as he felt the warmth. Kai soon finished the soup and laid back down on the couch, feeling Tyson pull a blanket over Kai's body.

And Kai was soon reminded why he fell in love with Tyson, he loved him for his kindness, gentleness, and how he poured his heart out into anything. Than was Tyson, _His_ Tyson. The Tyson that he had fallen in love with.


	4. Late Night Work

Thank you all so much for reading my story. I had gotten a question about whether Kai is a doctor or a nurse. Sorry for all the confusion but Kai is a doctor, I think I had mentioned that I chapter 3. Any ways thank you all so much reading this story.

A few weeks later, Kai had gotten over his cold and went back to his job as doctor. Sadly enough, Kai had to work late that night and called Tyson to tell him.

"But, Kaiiiii-" Said Tyson moaning

' _I thought that he would be sad, not whiny._ ' Thought Kai as he held the phone away from his ear

"Tyson, relax. I just have to work late tonight, I'll be home soon as I can." Said Kai

"Okay, be careful." Said Tyson, sighing

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

Kai hung up the phone, and sighed. He really didn't want to do this to Tyson, he just hoped that he would be okay. Going back to work, Kai finished up a few hours later. Sitting back in his office chair, he stacked up his paperwork, hung up his coat, and headed home.

Walking Inside the darken house, Kai closed the door and went upstairs. Opening the bedroom door, he saw Tyson laying on his side of the bed, hugging Kai's pillow. Smiling, Kai chanced into his pajamas and pushed Tyson over to the other side.

Once laying in the bed, Kai heard Tyson roll over on the bed and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist.

"I missed you."

"I know, sorry for not coming home on time."

"It's okay."

"Tyson."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kai turned around and looked into Tyson's eyes.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

The two fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


	5. What's This?

Kai ran around the house, trying to get everything ready for tonight's dinner, he was going to surprise Tyson tonight. He felt that since Tyson stayed home and they didn't have time to have a date, he decided to plan a date at home.

He got the works, flowers, candles, and was now making Tyson's favorite food. After getting dressed he turned off the stove just in time to hear Tyson walk though the door.

"Kai?"

Kai stepped out from the kitchen and kissed Tyson, feeling the soft lips against his. Pulling away, Kai pulled Tyson to the dinner table and pulled out a chair.

"For you, my love."

Tyson blushed as he sat down in the pulled out chair.

"Kai, what is all this?"

"This is our stay at home date." Said Kai as he two plates full of food on the table

"Aw, you made my favorite."

"Only the best for you, my love."

They sat down to eat the wonderful dinner Kai made, once that was done. Kai brought out a cake and a card.

"Read the card, first."

Tyson opened the card that read _close your eyes._ doing so, Tyson closed his eye and waited until he could open them.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Tyson opened his eyes to see a small red box in Kai's hand.

"Open it."

Tyson took the box from Kai's hand and opening it, finding a beautiful ring tucked inside. Kai took the box from Tyson and got down on one knee.

"Tyson, will you marry me?"

Tyson's eyes filled with tear as he nodded his head.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Tyson lept onto Kai, giving him a hug. Kai was hoping that Tyson would say yes, and now that he did, Kai was the happiest man alive.


	6. Good News

The day after Kai proposed, Tyson called his grandfather to tell him about the news. While talking with his grandfather, you could hear the happiness in Tyson's voice as he told his grandfather about the good news. Once that call was done, Tyson called Max and what happened after that was whole lot of screaming that you could hear from a mile away. At least that's what Kai thought when he went to check on Tyson.

Seeing Tyson talk his head off about the engagement, he was happy knowing that he was the one that made him this happy. The other time he saw him this happy was when he asked Tyson to be his boyfriend, a smile came onto his face thinking about.

"Hey Kai, why are you standing there?"

Kai snapped out of his thought and looked at Tyson.

"No reason."

Tyson rolled his eyes as he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What do you want, eggs, pancakes, or toast?"

Kai looked at Tyson again, his long blue hair tied back into a ponytail, his chocolate colored eyes, that smile that could anyone melt. Kai couldn't for anything else in the world except for Tyson.

"What ever you want is fine with me."

"All three it is then."


	7. Christmas Shopping

"Kai? Kai, wake up."

Kai opened one of his eyes to see Tyson dressed up in his winter clothes, he looked up at the clock and then at Tyson.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, we are going shopping so get dressed." Said Tyson as he left the room

"And stop staring at my butt, Kai."

A few minutes, which felt like hours to Tyson, later, they left for the shopping center. Luckily, they lived close by, so it was a short walk from their house to the center. Once there, Tyson looked in every window to find that one gift.

Kai, however, was not like Tyson and looked though every god damn window in the god damn center. Instead, he watched as Tyson looked like a kid in a candy store as he looked in the stores.

A few hours later after finding nothing, they went back home, hand in hand.

"Hey Kai, I was wondering. Why didn't you try and find something?"

Lifting Tyson's hand to his lips, he into Tyson's eyes.

"Because, I already have what I want for Christmas."

"Which is?"

"You."

Tyson blushed as he looked away from. Sometimes, Tyson just didn't know how Kai could get so romantic.

"Kai, I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Wedding Day

Kai stood at the alter, fiddling with his thumbs. Today was the day that he and Tyson were going to get married. Kai had been waiting for this day for almost 2 weeks, and now that it finally came. He was happy with the way that turned out, he was going to be with the one he loved the most, Tyson.

Hearing the music start, he looked up to see the doors open and Tyson walk in, dressed in a white suit with a blue corsage, a black dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a red tie. Tyson seemed to glow as he walked down the aisle, in his hands, he held a bouquet of red rose that Kai had given him the night before.

Kai thought he was the most beautiful thing on earth. Tears welled up in his eyes as looked at Tyson, this was worth waiting for. To see his beloved walk down to him, to start a new life. To Kai, everything didn't matter now, his painful past didn't matter, the painful road he took to get to this moment didn't matter. What mattered now was having Tyson as his and his only, his one true love.

Tyson stood next to Kai and handed the flowers to Rei, who stood off to the side. Turning to face each other, he grabbed Kai's hand and looked into his eyes, smiling his brightest smile.

The pastor started the ceremony and before they knew it, they had to say their vows. Tyson, taking a deep breath pulled out his piece of paper and started off.

"When I first met you, I thought that you were cold-hearted, mean, didn't care much for others, and was closed in on yourself. But now, I see that I was wrong. That you are kind, sweet, caring, loving, to always protect the ones you love, and to be there when I need you. To make me smile, laugh, cry, to find the nice things in life. And for that, I love you Kai Hiwatari."

Kai smiled as he watched Tyson wipe his free from the tears that fell down his face. Pulling out his piece of paper, he could only hope that It had the same affect on Tyson.

"When I met you, I had thought that you were immature, lazy, hated putting hard work into anything. But, I soon found that I was wrong, that you forgave me when I always left you behind, when I had hurt you so many times, that you still had open arms when I would come back into town. I found that if you can forgive and love me for everything that I am, that I could love everything that you are. You changed me for the better, and because of that, I love you, Tyson Kinomiya."

The tears ran down Tyson's face once again, and nodding to the pastor, he continued the ceremony. Saying their I do's, the pastor looked up at them and said the words that will change their life.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Kai leaned forward and connected their lips together. Life would never be the same again, but to them, they wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Moonlight

Kai rolled over in bed, his insomnia getting the better of him. This happened very rarely, it was only when he had too many thoughts going though his head. Feeling Tyson shift next to him, he looked down. The moonlight that cam though the window shined in his dark blue hair, his skin had a small glow to it, Kai had never seen Tyson look so beautiful.

But to him, Tyson always looked beautiful. When he wake up, looking for his good morning hug. To when he go to bed, looking for Kai to cuddle with him. And now with Tyson as his husband, Kai had found happiness with that. Now looking back on it, Kai had first found his happiness after the lake Baikal. When the other had given up on him, Tyson didn't. He was so sure that he would get Kai to come back to them, of course Tyson did get Kai to come back. But what if he didn't come back to Tyson? Kai didn't want to think of that.

All that was in the past, now he had Tyson. And he wouldn't let him go. Not even if his life depended on it.

"Kai, what are you doing up?"

Hearing Tyson's voice, Kai snapped out of his thought and gave him an answer.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" Tyson said as he rolled over on his side.

"Stuff."

Kai laid back down in bed and brought Tyson closer to him. Yep, he was never letting him go.


	10. Morning

Waking up to the sun shining In his face, Kai felt Tyson nudge the side of his stomach. Rolling over, he opened his eyes to see Tyson, smiling over him. He smiled back, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Kai."

"Good morning, Tyson."

Kai sat up in bed, he faintly wondered why Tyson was so happy this morning. He soon found his answer.

"Kai, guess what."

"What?"

Tyson jumped off the bed and ran over to their calender, pointing to Today's date.

"It's 2 week until Christmas!"

Tyson jumped back on the bed and sat on Kai's lap. Looking up at him, he smiled.

"Are you happy, Kai?"

Kai smiled as he rolled his eyes, Tyson could be such a kid. But he was his kid, just trapped in a 22 year olds body.

"Yes, Tyson, I am very happy. Now, let's go have breakfast."

"Okay."

And with that Tyson jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where he started breakfast. Mornings would never be normal with Tyson around, but wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.


	11. Cat

"But Kai, look at him."

Like Kai had said before, mornings were never normal with Tyson around, but this morning just might have taken the cake. Tyson had gone out shopping for Christmas dinner and on the way back home, came across a small kitten that was mewing for his attention. It got it as Tyson picked up the kitten and took it home with him, to where he showed it to Kai. And this is where Kai saw himself, hearing Tyson telling that they need to keep the kitten or else he'll die from the cold.

"I know that Tyson, but we can't keep a kitten in the house."

"Why not?"

"Where would it sleep?"

"In the living room."

"We need stuff to take care of it."

"I'll get it from the local pet shop."

Kai sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Come on, Kai. Tell me you don't want to keep him."

Tyson held the kitten up to Kai's face and watched as the kitten licked Kai's nose.

Wiping his nose, he smiled as he took the kitten from Tyson and held it.

"Fine, we can keep it."

"Yay, what are we going to name it?"

"Max."

"Huh?"

"Well, name it Max."

Tyson smiled as he took Max from Kai and put him on the floor. Max walked away, looking around his new home.

"You do know you have to give him a bath, right?"

"Max, come here kitty!"


	12. Fireplace

Kai and Tyson sat in front of the fireplace, Max in Kai's lap. Tyson leaned his head on Kai's shoulder, watching the fire.

"Hey Kai, I was wondering. Do you remember what Christmas was like with your family?"

"Not much."

Now thinking about it, Kai didn't remember much about when he was a kid. All he remembered was about the Abby and his time in it. He couldn't remember a thing about what his parents looked like, if they were nice, caring, giving, he didn't know if life was hard raising him.

If he could, he would ask those questions. But for now, he was happy with the way thing were. He somehow had a feeling that his parents would be proud to have a child like him, and know that, he would try his hardest to make sure that it stayed that way.

Wrapping his arm around Tyson's shoulders, he found that he didn't his grandfather or his parents to tell him that he did good. He knew that he did good, and that was okay in his book.


	13. Mistletoe

"Hey Kai, look what I found!"

Kai looked up as Tyson ran into the room, why did Tyson always have to find something? It was like he was lost and found, or something along the lines of that.

In front of his face was mistletoe, suddenly Kai had a faint idea where this was going. Tyson leaned forward and kissed Kai on the lips, feeling the soft and smooth texture against his lips. Kai pulled Tyson down on the couch, kissing his neck, leaving bite marks on his soft skin.

"Kai, we can't do this here."

"You're right."

Kai picked Tyson up and walked upstairs to the bedroom where Kai slammed the door, continuing the onslaught of kisses.


	14. Headache

Kai moaned as he rolled over on the couch, his head pounding. He suffered from headaches a lot, and today was no exemption as his headache started this morning. Oh how he hated headaches, it was like they were made to make him suffer.

Hearing footsteps behind him, a hand reached out and rubbed Kai's head.

"You okay, honey?"

Kai smiled as Tyson gently sat on the couch and went back to rubbing Kai's head.

"No, I have a headache and it won't go away."

Kai felt the headache get worse and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Make it stop, Ty."

"Oh, come here."

Tyson pulled Kai into his lap, laying Kai's head on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, I'm right here."

Tyson laid down on the couch, pulling Kai on top of him. He rubbed Kai's head until he fell asleep, he hated when Kai would get headaches. It always felt like he could do nothing to help get rid of them, but as long as Kai needed there with him to make him feel at least a little bit better, that made him happy.


	15. Jealousy

Kai clocked out as he cleared his last appointment of the day, he gathered his stuff and left the hospital to go see Tyson at the cafe down the street. He told Tyson that he would be there after work since he was going to get off early, so that they could plan a small lunch together.

Arriving at the cafe, Kai walked in and spotted Tyson sitting at one of the Booths. Walking over to him, he sat down across from Tyson.

"Hey Kai."

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Good, and yours?"

"Alright."

They kept talking until a waitress walked up to the booth, she pulled out her notebook and pen.

"Good afternoon, can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a small soda."

"Water."

"Okay, be right back with your order."

Before she left, she looked Tyson up and down, smiled and left to get their drinks. This didn't go by Kai, as cold glare washed over his face.

"Are you okay?" Asked Tyson

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The lady came back with their drink and took their order for their food, and of course, as she was leaving, she winked at Tyson. Again, Kai glared at the girl before Tyson noticed. Coming back with their food, she happened to brush her hand against Tyson's. That wouldn't have bothered him if she didn't flip her hair and smile before leaving. At this point, Kai was seething with jealousy, so after they were done with their food and paid the bill. The girl put down a piece of paper with her phone number on it, having enough of it. Kai stood up and walked around the table and kissed Tyson on the lips, walking away, he made sure to look back at the girl with a smirk on his face. Tyson soon caught up with him as they were waking to the car.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing."


	16. Nightmare

Kai sat up in bed, sweat running down his face. He had a nightmare about that place again, the abbey. Why did that place always have to haunt him? That was an easy question, the experiments, the testing, training you to be the best, to be better than everyone else. Kai hated it, he still hates it now.

Kai laid back down and fell back asleep, only to have another nightmare about that horrid place. Waking up, he felt his stomach turn and he ran to the bathroom, retching up everything that he had. Feeling a hand rub his back, he tried thinking about that and not what his stomach was doing to the moment. Once done, he leaned against the bathtub, a hand on his stomach.

"Kai, are you okay?"

Kai opened his eyes to see Tyson in front of him, he must have woken him up with all the retching he was doing.

"Yeah, I think so. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine, as long as your okay."

Tyson carefully picked Kai up from the floor and took him back to bed, he wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulder and kissed his forehead. Soon after that, they both fell asleep.


	17. The Past

One morning Tyson asked the question that he hoped he wouldn't ask.

"What was the abbey like?"

Kai stopped eating his breakfast as he heard the question escape from Tyson's lips. Did he want to tell him? On one hand, Tyson should know what his past was like, but on the other hand, he didn't know what Tyson would think. What would he think of him if he told him that his grandfather did experiments on him to make have children? What would he think of him if he told him that he almost die a few times while in the abbey?

Those questions and more ran around Kai's head, but he snapped out of his thought when Tyson touched his hand.

"Are you okay?"

Kai nodded as he went back to his breakfast.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want do."

Once hearing that, a part of Kai went 'good, don't'. But Tyson need to know this, he trusted him enough with this.

"It was horrible. You would be lucky if you were still sane enough to go on with normal life, my grandfather was the one who put me in that place. He wanted to have the strongest blader, to use me for his plans of collecting bitbeasts. He made a blade called Black Dranzer, as you may know. What you don't know is that I used it one when I was a little kid, the first time I used it, something happened to make me lose my memory of that moment. My grandfather still had use for me, so he send me out there to find the most powerful blader and bitbeast and bring them to him. Of course, that was when I met all of you. At first, I thought that you slackers. But as time went on, I found myself taking that back. Because all of you had gotten stronger, and then lake baikal happened and you know the rest from there."

Tyson got up from his chair and hugged Kai, kissing him on the head.

"I'm so sorry to hear that happened to you, I'm so sorry."

Tears ran down Tyson's face as he felt Kai get up from his chair and wrap his arms around him.

"It's not your fault. Your not the one who put me in there, and there is a good ending to that."

"Like what?"

"I met you."

Tyson smiled as he leaned his head on Kai's shoulder, there may have been some bad time. But to Kai, meeting Tyson was one of the things that he would never change.


	18. Sick?

A few days later, Kai rolled over only to feel his stomach turn. Running to the bathroom, he retched for the third time that week. Tyson walking into the bathroom and rubbed Kai's back.

"Are you okay?"

Kai got up from the floor and flushed the toilet. Walking over to the sink, he washed out his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tyson. I am sure."

Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's waist.

"I just worry about you sometimes."

Turning around, Kai kissed Tyson's lips and hugged him back.

"Yeah, I know."

Letting go of Kai, Tyson walked over to the doorway and looked back at Kai.

"I'm going to make breakfast, okay."

"Alright." Said Kai as he smiled at Tyson


	19. New Job

A few weeks later, Tyson ran into the house. Yelling out Kai's name, he found Kai in the kitchen cooking dinner. He ran over to Kai and hugged him.

"Tyson, why are you yelling my name?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Tyson opened the letter he got in the mail that day and showed it to Kai.

"I called my grandfather a few weeks ago asking if he needed any help down at the dojo and he said he needed some more people to teach kendo to the kids. So I asked if I could do it and he said yes, so that's what this letter is for."

"I'm so happy for you, Tyson." Said Kai as he hugged Tyson.

"Thanks."

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well, good luck then."

"Thanks, Kai."


	20. Sleep

Kai stepped into the silent house, putting down his stuff. He walked over to the couch and sat down, Tyson had left him a note that morning saying that he was off to work and that he be back soon. It felt weird not having Tyson there to welcome him home.

He had to start getting used to this. This was going to be that norm from now on, he was fine with this. It didn't matter if the house felt lonely and quiet in the house, he was fine with this.

Getting up from the couch, Kai walked into the kitchen and started making dinner, knowing that Tyson would need it after coming home.

Tyson walked though the door around 6:30 at night. Kicking off his shoes, he walked over to the couch to find Kai sleep, Max next to him, curled up into a ball. Tyson awed and kissed Kai on the forehead and picked him, carrying him to bed and then went off in search for dinner.


	21. Scars

Tyson shivered as he rolled over in bed, snuggling next to Kai. Opening one eye, he looked at one of Kai's many scars. Lightly putting a finger on his chest, he traced one of the scars. He had done this many times, when Kai was asleep or awake.

There was just something about that scars on Kai's body that made want to ask how he got every single scar. But that wasn't something Tyson would never do, he didn't want to make Kai remember how he got every single scar.

Hearing Kai moan, Tyson stop and looked up at Kai's still sleeping face. A sigh of relief escaped Tyson's lips as he took his finger away from Kai's chest.

Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep. Thoughts of Kai ran through his head as he slept, but there was one thing he knew. Is that Kai was a strong person, and that he could take anything head on with Tyson by his side.


	22. Work

Tyson came home from work the next day to find Kai sleeping on the couch, he did that a lot. Everyday Tyson would come home from work to find Kai sleeping on the bed or on the couch. He was starting to worry about him, this wasn't like him.

Then again, Kai probably hadn't found anything to do. With Kai getting more days off, he was having a hard time trying to find stuff to do. Tyson wished that he could that Christmas would come faster so that his day off would be here.

He hated leaving Kai by himself at home, he missed welcoming Kai home from work, he missed cooking dinner for him. But Kai wouldn't mind, Kai knew that this is what Tyson wanted to do.

He knew that Kai wanted him to teach at the dojo because that was what he loved doing more then anything. Walking over to the couch, he brushed his hand to move hair out from Kai's face.

Kai knew him better than he knew himself, and he knew Kai better than Kai knew himself. That was why they were happy together, that was how they had fallen in love with each other. He picked Kai up off the couch, careful not to wake him and carried him upstairs and laid him down in bed. Kissing his forehead, he walked out the room, closing that door, missing the smile that spread on Kai's lips.


	23. Bed

Kai walked though the door of the house and closed the door, taking off his shoes. God, how he hated working late nights. Walking upstairs, he slowly opened the bedroom door as to not wake up Tyson. Taking off his shirt, he looked at the scars the riddled his body.

He hated having them, they just reminded him of his past. The awful times he had in the Abbey, he hated that place. He hated his grandfather and Boris for putting him in there.

For turning him into the person he is now, the same person that he will always hate. Kai hated himself, the way he acted, all the time he hurt everyone, how many times he betrayed Tyson and his friends. He was surprised with the fact that no one hated him yet.

He knew someday, he'll do something and then they hate him for it. But for now, Kai didn't worry about that as he slid into bed and pulled the blankets over his body, falling asleep.


	24. Cooking

Kai woke up to the sound of Tyson cooking breakfast, loud music blasting from downstairs. Getting out of bed, he walked downstairs and turned off the music player, watching as Tyson stopped singing and turned to look at him with a pout on his face.

"Kai, why did you turn that off?"

Kai walked up to Tyson and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a hug.

"I knew that if you didn't turned around, I wouldn't have been able to give you a hug."

"You are such a softy."

"I am not."

"You are."

"Just shut up and finnish making breakfast, I'm hungry."

Laughing, Tyson to cook breakfast while Kai sat at the breakfast bar, turning about on the music.


	25. Christmas Day

Christmas morning came about as Tyson shook Kai awake, his lit up with joy.

"Kai! Come on, wake up."

Kai rolled over in bed, looking at the clock. Looking back at Tyson, he sent him a glare.

"Tyson, it's 8:30 in the morning."

"I know that."

"Then go back to sleep."

Kai laid back down and closed his eyes, opening them when he heard Tyson sigh. Sighing himself, he sat back up and kissed Tyson on the cheek.

"Fine, let's go open presents."

"Yes!"

Tyson yelled out a cry as he jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Rolling his eyes, he got out of bed and walked at a more normal pace as Tyson started to pick out his first present. Opening all his presents, Kai took his turn at opening his own presents. Finishing with own stack, he watched as Tyson stood up and kissed Kai on the lips.

"I guess that's everything."

"Not quite."

Kai pulled out a present from behind the couch and handed it to Tyson.

"Open it."

Tyson raised an eyebrow as he took the present from Kai's hand. Shaking it, he slowly opened it to find a piece of paper with a pregnancy test on it, with a positive sign.

"Kai, what are you saying?"

"I started thinking about all the retching I have been doing lately, and how tired I have been. So, I went to the doctor and got a test. I'm pregnant, Tyson."

Tyson didn't say a word for a while and Kai started to think that he didn't this baby. Until a smile broke out on Tyson's face, running over to Kai, he gave him a hug as he started to kiss him.

"I love you so much. How far along are you?"

"Only 2 months."

Kissing him once again, he pressed a hand on Kai's stomach.

"You just gave me the best Christmas present ever."

"I know."

Tyson put his head on Kai's shoulder and laid down on the couch.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
